


Church/Soulmate au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Asshole Church, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Kitty Pryde lives in Ultramar and dreams in meeting her soulmate, however, she has no idea her soulmate is linked to one of the biggest power on the planet that her very country loathes.





	Church/Soulmate au

N/A: Is a cliche I´ll use but I like it. So, let´s see what happens here.

In Ultramar, a country that banished religion for the concept of a positive future, and in a more “clean” future, they ´re separated into 3 classes. The first class is dominated class A and is where the richer and nobles live well, the second class is dominated class B where people with fewer means live and the third class is dominated class C where people with no means are located.  
Another thing to mention about this world, there´s the soulmate system, where each person is blessed with a half tattoo and your significant other is born with the complete draw, the idea is that each person, unite, and makes the perfect union.

The Prydes meet thanks to the soulmate system. Terry Pryde had a half image of a yellow heart and Cameron had the other half. However, their daughter, Kitty Pryde, has a strange symbol on her hand that no one can decipher.

Her symbol is a half image of a sun, however, the design is very ancient and thanks to a research Kitty made, this type of design is a date in 1600, which, means two things or her soulmate is a hipster that loves old things or her soulmate is already dead. In addition, this prompts pity and mocking from her peers ever since.

Ultramar has some problems and struggles, yet, they have too much pride to ask for help, except, in the health department and when the affiliation of the church offers the help they begrudge accepts. So, this week, everyone has a chance to get vaccinate and the Prydes won´t let that chance be wasted.

"Kitty, sweetie, come on, or the queue will be too big" Terry urged Kitty and Cameron makes some jokes about queue and big things that Terry and Kitty ignored.

The young woman is preparing herself as she is being urged by her mother one more time, however, in the hurry, Kitty forgets her own white gloves and that will change her future forever.

The nurse is making small idle talk with Kitty Pryde, Kitty thinks being a nurse can be a nice occupation. "So, is it raining outside? They broadcast a heavy rain" and the nurse takes Kitty´s arm carefully preparing for the procedure.

Kitty shakes her head, "I´d not think it will rain today, but, the weather is a mystery sometimes" she jokes and the nurse hums in good humour and once the shot is given. "Hey, you have a very pretty tattoo" the nurse speaks in a soothing tone.

Kitty is a bit crestfallen. "Well, that´s a sad tattoo, is the mark of my soulmate but judging by how old it is, is a very ancient style this drawn, my soulmate is already dead" Kitty replied.

"Oh, I´m sorry, but, maybe your soulmate isn´t from here, maybe your soulmate is outside of Ultramar"

"Yeah, well, I´m too poor to leave this country, so, I´d have means to chase my soulmate"

______________________________________________  
In the centrefold of the power of the Church where the Inquisition lives, and nurse Williams is forgetting the proper protocol and is barging into the private area of the head of inquisition. And she is rewarded by seeing the man himself, if she can call him as such, sitting in the dark in his throne-like chair and drinking wine(is it wine or blood? Is hard to tell and no one dares to make the question)  
“Sister Williams?” Kurt Szardos regards Sister Williams with little interest. “What´s so important that prompts you to forget the protocols?” his words have mirth, but, is laced with something else, not always, when Kurt Szardos smiles means something good will happen to you.

“I´ve found your soulmate” she speaks and that dangerous smile continues, oh, how many, many and many people try to manipulate him with this talk and how they all fall down. “I´ve proof” she Sister Williams is quick to give an image of the tattoo.

“Where did you found her?” Kurt´s tone is too authoritative and Sister Williams has no reason for the lie.

“In Ultramar, section C. She´s lives in a poor area, along with her family. Her name is…”   
__________________________________________________

Ultramar hates the Church more than people realize, is not mere displeasure, is a downright malicious feeling, is genuine hate, and Kurt Szardos, the speaking voice of the Church, is the one they hate the most. The government tries secret assassinations plots that always, always fail. So, when the man himself appears in Ultramar, the government is less than, please.

The man is as dangerous as he´s handsome. So, of course, women did look at him(the old fetish of churchmen is strong and hide well in Ultramar) but, Kurt is not paying them any mind as he arrives in the house 34.

Stories of Cinderella dances in his mind. And, Kurt wonders, for a moment, if his soulmate would want him to punish those who wrong him like Cinderella with her step-sisters.

The Prydes look dubious at Kurt Szardos, while, Kitty Pryde is in total awe. Especially as their tattoo shows a complete and genuine match. “We´re soulmates! Wait, how old are you?” Kitty asked confused, this tattoo´s design is very old and Kurt does not appear to be over 30.

Kurt chuckles and whispers into her ear, ignoring the Prydes. “I´m a vampire, and I was waiting for you”

The prydes are not sharing the same sentiment as Kitty is, however, she´s in cloud nine and their only daughter deserve to be happy, even if is with a vampiric deity that works as head of inquisition.

  
Ultramar´s government did not take well their own citizen have a connection with a person they loathe so much, so, they decide to do something. Ultramar has many hitman and mercenaries at their beck call, one word, and Kitty Pryde is dead.

Kitty Pryde was happily going to buy some treats, a small celebration she is making, as her soulmate is finally here with her. Sadly, the celebration will be cut short as a hand muffled her screams and take her away.

Ultramar does not forget.

And neither does Kurt.

Kurt manages to find Kitty in time, a battle (if the word can be used here) issues and Kurt left no survivors, only Kitty blindfold and scared is visible. “Katzchen, are you hearing?” she nods “you´re safe now, I´ll take you to a much safer place” and adds “do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course”  
Kitty Pryde is in the Church now, she´s being taken care of and is slowly come to terms of what it meant to be Kurt´s soulmate. The man enters the room with hot chocolate and Kitty greedily drinks it.

“Will” she starts making a question “became a vampire like you?” and Kurt only chuckles at such naive question.

“No, Katzchen, vampire genes aren´t like the movies show, I can´t make you a vampire” he speaks amused and Kitty is crestfallen.

“So, I´ll die and you´ll be alone one day?” Kitty asked again and Kurt has the self-control to not cry or show how this is not an outcome that will ever happen.

“Katzchen, you may not be a vampire, but, you may be immortal” Kurt answers kindly and gives a kiss on her forehead “now, tell me, what are you thinking of the Church?”

“Oh, I´m loving it. Ultramar, often told us how you´re all evil” Kitty speaks and then try to amend “but, they´re wrong” Kurt watches as Kitty has a soft expression telling about her childhood and Kurt is mesmerized.  
___________________________________________________________

However, she soon asked about her parents, as she can say she´s nowhere near close to her house, Kurt´s answer is not very satisfying to Kitty. “Ultramar tried to kill you, they wanted to kill you again”

“And my parents are safely in Ultramar?!” Kitty exclaimed angrily “Why I can´t contact them? Kurt, they´re my family”

“Is not safe, Katzchen” Kurt replied again.

“I´ll talk to my parents whatever you want or not”

The discussion is getting heat, until, Kurt agrees under one condition. “ I´ll go with you and if I saw anything strange I´ll act upon, is that agreeable?”

Kitty agrees in the end. And after a month, the Prydes finally saw their daughter, she´s wearing fancy outfits and look far prettier than one month ago. The Prydes hug Kitty, but, don´t offer the courtesy to Kurt.

How Ultramar didn´t take revenge on her family? Kurt has some theories and one that makes more sense, at least for now, is that Ultramar wants to hurt him, the Prydes´ death won´t make him cry, now, Kitty´s death…

Again, the Prydes aren´t that happy with the man.

“Kurt, can I take my parents with me?” she asked in a suggestive tone. “They would be safer in Europe”

The Prydes aren´t too keen on having to be closer of Kurt, however, Kitty´s words have the truth. Kurt is thinking for a moment, until, he concedes is possible to take the Prydes if they so wish to. Again, Kurt and the Prydes won´t have the happiest in-law relationship.

  
Kitty´s story is the real case of Cinderella and people love it. The poor woman who manages to be the soulmate of the prince(head of inquisition on this case) and many make questions and interviews about the case.

Kitty a real introvert is not too comfortable with people making questions about her love life, unlike Kurt, who seems to take those interviews easily.

“For how long we´ll have to do this?” she asked bemused and Kurt holds her hand gentle calming her nerves.

“The hype will die eventually, however, I´d thank you for doing this for me, Katzchen” there´s a genuine joy in his eyes and kitty is always in awe with her soulmate.

“Fine, but, only because I love you too much”

“I love you too, Katzchen”

The couple is together and the only real conflict comes with the Prydes and when Kurt often makes plans that involve Kitty being absence from her family without them knowing, but, Kitty loves Kurt deeply and Kurt loves Kitty Pryde to death and they can overcome this issue as a strong couple.


End file.
